


VID: Call Me Maybe

by mithborien



Series: Marvel Vids [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: "Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours!"Or, a Peggy/Angie fanvid.





	VID: Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayleyatwellmyangel (Steggy_Carter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy_Carter/gifts).



> I hope this is cute enough for you, hayleyatwellmyangel!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** "Call Me Maybe" by Post-Modern Jukebox  
>  **Download:** [110mb](mithborien.com/vid-downloads/Mithborien%20-%20Agent%20Carter%20-%20Call%20Me%20Maybe.mp4) (right click, save as)
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr!](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/162099307723/doesnt-matter-when-you-got-legs-like-yours-or)


End file.
